fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario and The 50 Shards
Welcome to the homepage for Paper Mario and The 50 Shard's! Feel free to fix spelling error's and leave idea's for me to possibly add. Please enjoy the story! Also, please check out my other story on the Kirby Fan Fiction Wiki, Kirby: The Countdown To Doom! , it's pretty cool! And, if possible, can you guy's help me make sprites please, i'm kind-of good at making art, but not that good! Making art like the Paper Mario series does is far from my semigood art skills. Help would be apprecheated. Story " Annnnnnd up next to the ring, our challenger, Mario!!!" Cheer's are heard for Mario."Annnnd here he comes! The raining champain of the Fireweed Kingdom, not to mention son of the king and queen of Fireweed, FFFFFireball!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A dragon flies in to an eruption of cheers as he land's in the arena opposite of Mario. " Both of these fierce competor's will fight for one of the greatest treasures of our kingdom, the Ghost Pepper Shard!!!" (More cheering) "Now, are the fighter's ready?" "Ready!" they both said. "Then, let's begen!!!!" (Bell sound's) "There they go!!!!" "Bring it on, plumber boy!" say's the overconfident dragon. BOSS: Fireball 'The fight is difficult, but not impossible. Fireball will try to blast Mario with fire, dive-bomb him, and try to flaten him, all of his attack's exept dive-bomb are easy to dodge. Keep attacking him and he'll go down sooner or later. controls are simple, select the jump box to jump, select the hammer box to hammer, press x to block, NEW! while in the air, press y to do a groundpound. "Yoooooowwww!!!!!" growned Fireball after the fight was over. "And our winner is...........Mario!!!!!" (Cheering) "Ok, i'll admit, good job plumber boy, you got me." said Fireball as he got off the ground. "And, for beating our chapian, you get the Ghost Pepper Shard!!!" (More cheering) "I'm gonna go train some more, see ya." said Fireball as he got ready to leave. "Now hold on young man!" erupted a voice. "Oh no." said Fireball as two dragon's flew in. "Shake hands with your opponent, son." said the dragon. "Ok dad, shesh." said Fireball. "Don't use that tone of voice to the king young man!" said the other dragon. "Ok mom, good game." Fireball said as he shook hands with Mario and left. The king groned and turned to Mario. "Sorry about my son Mario, he's just a bit of a firehead at times, oh! silly me! I havn't introduced myself yet, King Firecracker, and this is my wife, Queen Blaze." said the king as he and the queen shook Mario's hand. "The queen and I were watching the fight, good show by the way, that fighting skill earned you the-" the king was interupted by an blood-currdiling scream. "That's Fireball! I wonder what happened?" said the queen, shocked at the noise. Mario offers to go find Fireball for them. "Thank you Mario, Thank you." said the king. Mario runs off tword the site of the scream. Chapter1:A New Adventure! (You control Mario as you search for Fireball on the outskirt's of town, fighting goomba's, koopa troopa's, and monty moles.) The screaming keeps getting louder as you get closer to the enterance to the desart, Mario finally find's Fireball, unforchenatly, he's surrounded by 2 small Monty Moles and one huge Monty Mole. Mario, still unseen, get's close enough to hear a conversation between Fireball and the Moles. "Now, i'm going to ask it agein, where is the Shard!" said the huge Monty Mole. "And i'm going to tell you agein, I dont know!" said Fireball in an agravated tone. The Monty Mole pulls out a sword and rises it to Fireball's neck, Fireball let's out a scream. "Where.Is.The.Shard!" demanded the mole. "I.Don't.Know!" said Fireball even more agitated. "Look! If you don't want to go home to your parent's full of holes, you'll tell me where the shard is!" demanded the mole. "And i see you there! Get out of those bushes and show yourself!" Mario came out of the bushes, "What! What are you doing here!" Mario explain's that he came because his parents were worried about him."Oh, well i didn't need the help! I had him on the ropes!" "Sure you did." said the mole rolling his eyes."Now! Where's the shard!" Mario pulls out the shard, much to Fireball's dismay. "There it is! Give it to me!!!" said the mole as he lunged at them. '''BOSS:Grand Monty Mole '''Fireball help's with the fight, the mole only has 100HP, so the fight doesn't last. "Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" grouned the mole as he fell to the ground. "Now watch this plumber boy." said Fireball as he then took a long, deep breath and screamed at the moles, the force of the scream sent the three Monty Moles flying. "Now, let's get back into town." said Fireball, then the two began the trip back to town. "Thank you for rescuing the prince Mario." said the king as Mario and Fireball got back into town. "W-w-wha-a-t! Mario! The Mario!" said the prince with exitment in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!?" "Mario, we need to have a chat." The king pulled Mario aside. "I think you and Fireball should share the shard that you won." Mario asks why. "If that Mole wanted that shard that you posses, he will certainly go after the others, but if he go's after this one, and if Fireball and you share the shard, the mole won't know who has it." Mario nods in agreement and the two return to the group. "Hey, Mario" the prince started to say as he pulled Mario away from the group " I was wondering, if i could ''possibly help you out? Please?" Mario says its fine if he helps. "Yahoo!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fireball exclaimed. '''Fireball, the hotheaded prince, joins the party! Field Abilitys: Sonic-scream: A high-pitched scream that can blow away obsticles or create new pathways(to use, hold the a button and move forward). Fly: Can fly the party to already visited locations (needs cooldown before another trip(in certain places, no cooldown is requiered).) (to use, simply go to the menu and select Fly.) Attacks: Taddle(select in the Fire attack box), Fire Breath( select in the Fire attack box), Dive-bomb( select in the Fly attack box), Sonic-scream( select in the Fire attack box), Flying Groundpound (Select in the Fly attack box). "Hold on a minete." Fireball started to say as he pulled out his phone. "I know i have a certain song in this darn thing, but i'm not sure where! UUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fireball keep's looking through his phone for the music untill...."Found it!!!!!!" YOU GOT A SHARD! END OF CHAPTER! CHAPTER 2: Next stop, Whistlestop "Well, i think we should make our way to the city's train station." Fireball said as they got out of the item shop, stocked for the trip ahead. Mario asks why. "The next shard is in the deasert town of Whistlestop, we can get there faster if we take the train." said Fireball in responce. The two go to the train station, only to find it closed. "Sorry boys, the train is out of the station for repairs." said the conductor to the two. "Great! Just great!" said Fireball os he stormed away. "But, take this." said the conductor as he gave Mario a phone. "I'll send you a message as soon as the train is back in the station." (You will get the message later in the chapter.) Mario runs of to meet up with Fireball at the entrence to the deasert. When Mario arives, the two enter the deasert. MAZE: Sandy Slopes "Litsen up Mario!" said Fireball after they steped into the sand of Sandy Slopes. "This place is just like a maze, so stay close, i don't want to lose you in this deasert." (This maze is a crossroad's and the only way to and from places without the train, there is a saloon by the entrence to Whistlestop. To find it, follow the directions listed now, right, right, up, right, right, down, and right untill you see the saloon, NO SHORTCUT'S!!!!! Because you'll end up at the start if you stray off the path. You'll need to fight Pokey's, lakatu's, spiny's, and buzzy beetle's) The two finally reach the saloon. "*cough* Lets get inside." said Fireball to a very tired and thursty Mario. The two head in and sit at the bar area. "What can I get you two?" asked the saloon manager. "Water, please." said Fireball and Mario. "Coming right up boys." *Slidding* *Gluging* "Ahhhhhh. That's better." they both said. "Thank's!" said Fireball "No problem, say, where are you two from anyways?" the manager asked the two. "Well, I'll tell you, but keep it down afterwards." said Fireball "*wispering* Wow!!!! Really!" said the manager after Fireball told him who they were. "You know, sence you two are looking for the shards." "I should tell you that the Rising Sun Shard was stolen today." "*whispering* What!?! By who?" said Fireball. "Can't say for sure, but most people round these parts say it was the new mayor, but i don't belive that fool's talk, he's a kind soul, unlike his sourpuss father. If you ask me, that sourpuss father of his would have more than enough reason to take the shard." said the maneger. "(Is the mayor who i think it is?)" thought Fireball. "Stick around for a little boys." said the manager as he then left to surve other costumers. An hour passes and the saloon closes for the night. "Here boys." said the manager as he gave Fireball and Mario cowboy outfits. "Trust me, you'll need to blend in when you get into town, so these cowboy outfits are perfect for the job! Also, take these." the manager gives Mario a pop-gun and gives Fireball a whip. New outfit: Cowboy! When equiped, Mario and Fireball get exclucive attacks! Mario: Crackshot Pop-gun: can be used as normal attack or in the field, you can compete in pop-gun tourniments or duel's. Fireball: Wisecracker Whip: can be used as normal attack or in the field, you can compete in lassoing touniments. To equip, go into the new changing room and select 'Cowboy'. Note: their is one or two changing rooms in each town or sub-area, so when you get to a new area, find the changing room's location's so you know.(You need to find all of the changing room's in order to get 100%). "Thank's!" said Fireball as he put on his cowboy hat. "No problem, i have lots of outfits in this saloon of mine, so if you need a disguise, just stop by." said the manager. (You'll need to stop by here a lot during the adventure, and the trip here doesn't need a recharge!) "Alright 'partner' lets 'mosey' on in to town.*Snickers* no way im doing that acsent." said Fireball to Mario as they started to make their way to town. When they got into town, the place was more like a ghost town. "Huh? Why is no one arou-" said Fireball as he was then interupted by yelling. "Get that varmit!" was mostly what was heard. Then, Mario and Fireball saw a huge croud chasing after a snifit wearing a cowboy hat. "Whoa yall! I don't have the shard, honest!" said the snifit as he was chased into the jailhouse. "Help!" "*laugh's* I knew thats who it was! Come on Mario!" said Fireball exitedly. "I'll introduce you to my best friend!" Mario and Fireball enter the jailhouse, just in time to see the hatwearing Snifit, tied like a chrismas prasent, being shoved into a cell. "Now, where's the shard!" demanded another snifit wearing a black cowboy hat to the jailed Snifit. "I don't know where it is yall, because i didn't take it!" said the jailed Snifit in responce. "Sheriff! Is that you?" asked Fireball, bringing all the attention on him and Mario. "Fireball? Well houdy old friend!" said the exited Snifit to Fireball. "Well, it seams that we have royalty on our hands." said the snifit wearing the black cowboy hat. "Mayor Crackshot, so nice to see you agein." said Fireball sarcasticly to the old mayor. "You very well know my son has taken the role of mayor." Crackshot shot back. Fireball surveyed the crowd. "Shame on all of you! Locking up an innocent citicen and falsely blaming him for stealing the shard! Shame on all of you!" said the furious prince to the crowd. "You have no right to say anything, royalty or not!" said the agitated snifit. *clang* *snap* Fireball and Mario turn to leave, but, they find themself's locked in jail for supporting a theif. "Great, just great!" said the prince as he sat in the cold, dark jail cell. (You now control Mario, you can talk to Fireball if you want to, but you should go and talk to Sheriff.) "Houdy, you were with Fireball right? Who are you anyways?" asked Sheriff to Mario. Mario introduces himself to Sheriff. "Wow! Looks like my dear old dad has two royal people in his jailhouse." said Sheriff. Mario asks Sheriff who he thinks stole the shard. "To be honest with ya Mario, i don't know who could of taken it, i sure didn't." "Well, do you know how to get out of here, old friend." asks Fireball. "Sorry boys." said Sheriff. "Dad changed the jailcell's before i became mayor, and i didn't get a chance to see the floor plan before i was hogtied and thrown in here, Sorry!" (Mario looks around the cell.) "Well? See anything Mario?" asks Fireball. Mario nods his head and takes out his pop-gun. "Huh? how's a cork shooter suppost to get us out of the whoskow?" asks a skepticle Sheriff. (You now see three targets that Mario can shoot with his pop-gun. You now need to shoot the targets. However! you need to go into Sharpshooter mode in order to shoot multiple targets, it's easy to enter this mode, just hold the a button! It's that easy!) (the wall falls down.) "Oh, thats how." said a very disbelived Sheriff. The three leave the jailhouse and head to an abandoned house to hide out. When they get inside and settle in, Mario asks Sheriff where someone would hide the shard or just plainly hide. "Ifin you ask me, the mine would be the ideal place to hide in the town, it's abandoned for starters, it's a Huge maze for another, and the mine plans were stolen. But! I know that mine like the back of my hand, so we should find the shard lickity split!" said Sheriff. "So, let's get going then!" said a very impachent Fireball. "Hold on a cotton picken minete Fireball!" said Sheriff to the prince. "We might be needing these." he said as he gave Mario and Fireball flashlights. "Now we can mosey on out." The group leaves for the mine. MAZE: Goldbit Mine "Now stay close fellas." said Sheriff as the group entered the mine. "This place is huge and i don't want any of ya to get lost in here." "Well, lead the way old friend." said Fireball. *screen fades out* When the screen fades back in, the group is in the middle of the mine. "The tunnels are a bit unstable." said Sheriff to the group as they progrssed down the tunnel. "Watch your-" Suddenly *rumble* the floor falls beneath Fireball and Mario! Mario and Fireball luckally fall into a pit...of snakes! "Yike!" squeaks Fireball as he and Mario struggle to get out of the pit. ( The player now needs to mash the a and b buttons to get Mario and Fireball out of the pit, however! The snakes will drag eather Mario or Fireball down if you let them catch up to them, and you need to get them both out of the pit, otherwise, you need to do it agein.) When they get about halfway out of the pit, 4 snakes launch at them and wrap around their legs! "No! I will NOT! be snake food!" said Fireball. Mario then pulls out his hammer and Fireball gets ready to breath fire. ( The player now needs to mash the x and y buttons to attack the snakes so they let go of Mario and Fireball's leg's. You need to get rid of the snakes before they drag Mario or Fireball or both to a quarter away from the bottom of the pit. each snake requiers 25 hits to make it let go, and it's 2 snakes per person, so get mashing! If you fail, you'll start agein when the snakes wraped around Mario and Fireball's leg's, so it's fair, im not a jerk. After that, just mash the a and b buttons untill you get to the top of the pit.) Mario and Fireball at last reached the top of the pit. " 'The tunnels are a bit unstable' my tail their a bit unstable! Their very unstable!" said a very agitated Fireball. Fireball try's to turn on his flashlight, but see's that it's broken, Mario's is broken to. "Now we absolutaly need to leave the mine, our flashlights are broken." Mario asks Fireball about Sheriff. "That double-crosser can Die in here for all i care!" said the prince in responce. Fireball leaves the party (for now). (The player can now deside 2 routes, Fireball's routeto enterance of mine or Original routewalks to enterance if you chose original route personal choice follow the path untill you reach a staircase made of stone, go up the staircase and follow the path agein untill you reach the mine enterance will walk 1/4 of his normal speed, this happens because Mario is very confused and upset from the situation. If you took Fireball's route, you will see him leaving the mine, if you took the original route, you will see Fireball go out of view once you leave the mine.) Mario now proceed's through town and arrives at the saloon. And apon walking in, he see's Fireball by himself, crying. The manager is trying to calm him down when Mario walk's over. Mario explains what happened. "Wow. Poor fella." said the manager. "Hold on a minete!" said the manager as he then left the two. When he returns, he has...3 miner outfits? "Huh? i think you miscounted sir." said Fireball. "No i didn't, i'm going with yall!" said the Maneger as he handed the 3 outfits to Fireball and Mario and gave them 3 pickaxe's. New Outfit: Miner! Like the Cowboy outfit, Mario and Fireball(and Sheriff) get new attack's! Mario and Fireball:Steel Pickaxe, This attack can be used as normal move or can dig through blocked off areas or dig into tunnels from above in the Field, to use, hold the b button untill Mario or Fireball start digging. Sheriff: Heirloom Pickaxe, A treasured heirloom of Sheriff's family. How did the manager of the saloon get something belonging to Sheriff's family? Are they realated? anyways, the pickaxe can go through steel or any obsitcle, so thats unique, Thats weird? Why is there a slot on the bottom of the pickaxe? Strange. Also, Sheriff can use the pickaxe even without equiping the Miner outfit. '''"Well, let's get going." said Fireball. The group leaves the saloon and go back to the mine, Fireball will fly the team across the pit to continue through the mine.(Now The maze section begins. your going to need the flashlight that comes built in with Mario and Fireball's miner helmet's. to turn it on, just press the a button, that easy. The mine itself is Huge and dangerous, with closed off area's, and extreamly long tunnels, and lot's of enemysenemy's yet, that comes later when you return to the mine later in the story.. Makes the mine one of the biggest maze's in the game! Luckally, the player only has to go look around less than a quarter of the mine, the player will need to explore the rest of the mine later in the game. The tunnel's the player needs to look in split off and can end in dead end's, if you don't want to get lost, follow my advice, when you reach the first split off in the tunnels, take the one on the left and follow it till it ends, flip the switch that you see at the end of the tunnel and return to the split off. Now go down the central one and follow it untill you reach another split-off, you didn't flip the switch, the tunnel you need to take will be blocked off. take the tunnel on the right untill you reach a room. That's all you need to do in the mine! For now at least.) Once the group enter's the cave, Mario and Fireball see a familior face. "Sheriff?" said Fireball. "Well, hi there old friend." said Sheriff. "Why are you here? To finish us off!?!" demanded Fireball. "Wait, what? What are yall talking about?" said Sheriff dumbfounded at the remark. "Don't play dumb with me Sheriff! You led us to an unstable tunnel, kept walking as we fell into a pit, and left us for dead!" said Fireball. "What pit? Their's no pit's in the mine, and espeshally not underneath a tunnel, what are you talking about?!?" demanded Sheriff. "Stop playing dumb!" shouted Fireball as he grabbed Sheriff. "Put my nefuw down Fireball. NOW!" said the maneger to Fireball. "Uncle Sureshot? Is that you?" asked Sheriff. Mario and Fireball stared at the maneger, dumbfounded. "Uncle?" said Fireball, dumbfounded. "Yep, it's me Sheriff." said Sureshot. "Hold on, what's going on? How are you here? Dad said that you passed in a cave-in. We had a funeral and everything!" said Sheriff, even more dumbfounded. "Well, as you can see, im not dead, i was banned from town by my brother. I then became manager of the saloon to see what was going on. When i heard that you had apperantly stole the Rising Sun Shard, i knew thats why my brother banned me. So no one could help Sheriff out. Sheriff gets arrested, Crackshot becomes mayor again, and he stays mayor." said Sureshot. *slow clapping* "Well, it looks that i've been found out. Good work brother." Mario and Fireball turn around, to see Crackshot, with the Rising Sun Shard! "Dad, why?" asked Sheriff. "To make sure i stay mayor, and no one else can, espechally YOU son." said Crackshot coldly. Sheriff is horrified at his father, he try's not to, but he does. He cries. He then takes the Heirloom Pickaxe from Sureshot, he open's up the compartment inside the pickaxe, and pulls out, a very strange pop-gun. " 'The Justice Pop-gun'." said Sheriff with awe and determanation in his voice. "Ha! That old piece of junk doesn't even work anymore!" scoffed Crackshot. "Duel. Town square. Now!" said Sheriff to his father. "Ha! Fine! But i'll win easally, that pop-gun is junk and i'll prove it to you in a deul!" shot Crackshot. "Sheriff..." Fireball says to his friend. "Fireball, no. This is my fight, not yours." said Sheriff. The group leaves the mine and walk into town. (The player now controls Sheriff, Go to Crackshot to start the duel. The player must turn Sheriff around and press the a button to shoot themselfs, Sheriff will move on his own though.) The two Snifits turn around and shoot, Crackshot falls to the ground, knocked out. When Crackshot comes to, he's in a jail cell. "Sheriff, you want me to What!" said Sureshot when Sheriff asked him to take over for awhile. "Sheriff, are you sure about this." asked Fireball. "Possitive, i think i should go with yall." said Sheriff. "Ok,if you insist." said Fireball. *ring* Mario pulls out the phone he got from the concuctor. "Train's back! You can use it now." "At least we can ride the train back." said Fireball, hopefull. '''Sheriff, the justice-bringer Snifit, Joins the party! Field-attacks: Justice Pop-gun( select Pop-gun attack box) or hold the a button to charge up a shot, can clear obsticles and sometimes enemy's. Heirloom Pickaxe( select Pickaxe attack box.) or press and hold the x button to use, can clear steel and any other kind of rock in the way. Attacks: Justice Pop-gun, Heirloom Pickaxe, and Cork-shootin Mask (select in Pop-gun attack box.) YOU GOT A SHARD!!!! 'END OF CHAPTER!!!!!!!! ' CHAPTER 3: Strike, Split, and Spare! Intermission The player can see Mario, Fireball, and Sheriff riding the train back to the main city. Sheriff is seen talking to Mario about their next destination, Bowling City, and it's shard, the Sure Strike Shard. The group exits the train at it's Bowling City station, and imeadiatly Sheriff is lost in all of the lights and fun. Thank goodness Mario is their to remind Sheriff they have a mission to accomplish. "Well, where should we start looking for the Sure Strike Shard guys." asked Fireball to the group. "Well yall, i know presicly where the shard is." said Sheriff. "Where." asked Fireball. "The Pinhead Faimaly Bowling Ally of course!" said Sheriff as he pointed at a building. The group goes inside. Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games